muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesamstraat Thema
The Sesamstraat Theme is the familiar opening theme song of Sesamstraat. The song was originally sung by a chorus of kids. The song has been remade a number of times over the years not only for the show's opening and closing credits, but also for inserts. One of the earliest and most distinctive versions includes a harmonica solo performed by Toots Thielemans. But there was also a kind of reggae version, instrumental version and mid 80's it was sung by Frank and kids. Openings Every season features a different leader film for the Sesamstraat Tune. The first theme song for Sesamstraat was a translated version by Ton Hasebos of the original Sesame Street Theme. Classically, the opening theme was accompanied by clips of Sesame Street characters, and of course Pino and Tommie. In the beginning of the show the song mentioned the two networks. In that time NOS (Dutch) and BRT (Belgian) cooperated with the show. When Sesamstraat was only broadcast by NOS (later NPS) they changed the lyrics and left the station name out of the song. For later seasons, a slightly altered version was recorded, with lyrics by Hans Dorrestijn. Despite viewers' complaints about the lyrics "Laat je speelgoed staan voor Sesamstraat" (put your toys aside for Sesamstraat) indicating that watching TV was more important than playing, these lyrics have not been changed since 1982. A press releasehttp://www.omroep.nl/nps/sesamstraat states another complaint concerning the theme song in the early 1980's. Children tried to sing along with Frank (who sang the theme at the time), but couldn't reach the high pitch; this led to a key change from F major to C major. During the early 1980's, instrumental versions of the theme song were used as background music or introductions for street scenes: one of which, with percussions by drummer Sly Dunbar, was released on the CD Sly Wicked and Slick. Closings Like the opening, the closing has changed many times throughout the show's run. During the first and part of the third seasons, a colored background with closing credits. When Frank did the theme with kids, the closing theme became musical and three persons would wave goodnight at you one by one in front of a black background. Every day an other person/Muppet. When season 28 came, the closing theme showed everyone asleep in bed. This was also done in the mid 80s, but now the beds weren't apart in their own homes, but all in the centre of the street. Seasons Image:Seizoen01.jpg |Season 1 Image:Seizoen02.jpg |Season 2 Image:Seizoen03.jpg |Season 3 Image:Seizoen04.jpg |Season 4 Image:Seizoen05.jpg |Season 5 Image:Seizoen06.jpg |Season 6 Image:Seizoen07.jpg |Season 7 Image:Seizoen08.jpg |Seasons 8 and 9 Image:Seizoen10.jpg |Season 10 Image:Seizoen11.jpg |Season 11 Image:Seizoen12.jpg |Season 12 Image:Seizoen13.jpg |Season 13 Image:Seizoen151617.jpg |Seasons 15, 16 and 17 Image:Seizoen181920.jpg |Seasons 18, 19 and 20 Image:Seizoen2122.jpg |Seasons 21 and 22 Image:Seizoen23.jpg |Season 23 Image:Seizoen24.jpg |Season 24 Image:Seizoen25.jpg |Seasons 25, 26 and 27 Image:Seizoen282930.jpg |Seasons 28, 29, and 30 Image:Seizoen31.jpg |Seasons 31, 32, 33, and 34 Image:Seizoen35.jpg |Season 35 Audio releases All versions released are performed by kids, unless otherwise noted. *''Sesamstraat (album)'' (1976) *''15 Jaar Sesamstraat'' (1991) *''Vakantie Favorieten'' (1993) *''Vrolijk Op Weg'' (1995) *''Vakantiepret'' (1996) *''Zomerkriebels met Bert en Ernie'' (1997) *''Dance Party'' (1997) *''Uit Je Bol met Bert en Ernie '' (1998) *''Dieren'' (1998) *''Muziek'' (1998) *''Sesamstraat is Jarig!'' (2000) *''Feest'' (2000) *''De Leukste Liedjes uit Sesamstraat'' (2004) *''Monsters en Andere Enge Dingen'' (2005) *''Dierendingen'' (2006) *''Vriendjes Voor Altijd'' (2007) performed by the muppets *''Sesame Street Playground'' (2008) Category:Sesamstraat Songs Category:Theme Songs